1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluorescent lamp lighting device and more particularly to such a lighting device of the type in which a fluorescent lamp is lit with a d.c. power source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most conventional lighting equipment, for example lighting equipment of the portable type such as the so-called electric torch, are of the type utilizing a miniature electric bulb. Use is made of the SUM-1 (1.5 volts) as a unit cell in such equipment and a plurality of cells are used depending upon the desired amount of light. In recent years, fluorescent lamps have been considered and used in lighting equipment of the portable type. Problems exist however because a number of cells have to be used in the equipment, light performance peculiar to the fluorescent lamp is not efficiently utilized and the equipment cannot withstand long use. There is also the disadvantage that use of a number of cells results in bulky and heavy lighting equipment.
The main object of this invention is to provide a fluorescent lamp lighting device capable of emitting light continuously for a long period of time even with a d.c. power source of low voltage and small capacity and in particular an economic, miniature and portable fluorescent lamp lighting equipment of the lightweight type.